Cahill Bonding
by ColorLover123
Summary: What happens when Fiske makes the Cahills bond two years after the Vespers free the hostages? AC/IK DC/NK SS/HH NS/MH RH/TS
1. Chapter 1

Amy's P.O.V.

This is torture. Pure utter torture. Fiske just announced we will be having a family reunion. Now don't get me wrong, it will be great to see the Holts, and Starlings, and even Jonah, but I also will have to see someone I'd rather not. Someone with large amber eyes and an ever present smirk?

"Nononononono!" Dan screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Dan, be quiet," I said, exasperated, " I'm trying to think."

"NO! Cobras! Cobras are coming! Run for your lives!" he screamed.

I rolled my eyes at my 15 year old brother's immaturity, and went to my room, thinking of how disastrous this would be.

Dan's P.O.V.

I kept screaming my head off for about ten minutes, then I thought of how ashamed the ninjas would be, and stopped. I went and played my new video game "Ninja Acid" **(A.N.: this is just some random title I came up with, sorry if it is** real) I being the ninja master, finished the game within 3 hours, with the help of cheat codes.

" John," I said into my cellphone, " want to go shoot some hoops?"

John was a friend of mine from school , and very good at basketball.

" Sure," he retorted, then hung up.

I grabbed my ball and ran to the park. Soon enough John showed up and we played for hours. By the end we had played 12 games, and I had won 7. " Ha! You owe me ice cream! " I shouted, earning stares from a few passerby.

" Fine," he grumbled going to get it. I leaned back trying not to think of how the Cahills would be arriving today.

Amy's P.O.V.

I was finally starting to relax when the door bell went off. _Oh_ no!

**Sooo? How is it? Sorry it's so reviews?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

**Well thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sinead's P.O.V.

When Ned, Ted, and I arrived at Amy's house I practically dove out of the car.

"Whoa, Sinead, we..."Ned began.

"...Are not carrying your six suitcases for you!" Ted finished. It's still creepy when they do that.

"Wait! Let me guess. Looking forward too seeing..."

"... A certain 'Gorgeous, hot,' Hamilton Holt?" I groaned. last month I had been sleep talking, and Ned and Ted heard it. Now they wont let me live it down.

I hit the both on the arm.

"OW!" they yelled at the same time.

"Let's go in," I said walking to the door, suitcases and brothers in tow.

Amy's P.O.V.

I was hyperventilating by the time I got to the door. _Please don't let it be the Kabras! _I chanted in my head. I slowly opened the door, and my dread was turned to pure joy!

"Sinead!" I exclaimed, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Yes, I stopped stuttering, and me and Sinead are really good friends.

" It's nice to see you too," she answered, laughing.

"Hi Amy," Oh shoot! I completely forgot about Ned and Ted.

"Oh, hi guys. Do you all want to come in?"

" Sure, thanks" Sinead answered.

We all walked into the living room. I immediately started talking with Sinead while the twins talked. All of a sudden I heard the loudest possible banging on the door. Sighing, I stood up and went to unlock it.

"Amy!" was all I heard before being enveloped into a hug.

" Hi...Hamilton...Can't...Breathe," was all I could gasp out.

"Sorry," he said, chuckling.

"Hi Amy"

"Hey,"

"Hi Reagan, Hi Madison,"

That was when a limousine pulled up and out stepped...

_Ian_

**Hi! So how is it? Oh and sorry for any bad grammar in this or any other chapters. Oh and thanks to Wolf, sorry for the mistakes and I'll try to do better. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for all the short chapters! So… Read on!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the 39 clues.**

Ian's P.O.V.

I was nearly driven into absolute madness. Natalie has spent the last forty- five minutes talking about the latest Prada collection. I couldn't stop thinking about Amy. Yes, we did work together against the Vespers, but I am not sure if she has forgiven me for Korea…

"Ian! Are you listening to me?"

"Yes Natalie," I lied, I am a Lucian after all.

"Fine. So anyway, there is this new purse, designer- not that I would wear anything else- that is only 300 pounds. **(A.N. Money in England) **And this new dress…" I stopped listening after that.

After another ten minutes we pulled up to the mansion.

Amy's P.O.V.

Ian and I looked at each other for a split second before I looked away. Can you blame me? He left me in a cave to die!

"No! You need to get _my _bags first, _then _Ian's!" Natalie commanded to the poor driver. The man quickly nodded while getting the hot-pink bags. It looked like she had a good six bags.

"Hello, Love," Ian greeted me.

"Hello, Ian, and don't call me love!" I answered, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. Why do I have butterflies in my stomach?!

"Sure Love," he retorted, smirking.

"Come on in," I said, sighing.

He walked in, Natalie soon following, after a simple greeting of 'Hello, Peasant'; I showed them the rooms that had been set up for them. We were just walking back to the living room when the front door slammed, signaling Dan was home.

He walked into the living room and froze, staring at Natalie.

Dan's P.O.V.

I walked in the house and froze when I saw Natalie.

_When did the female Cobra get hot?_

"Dan! It's rude to stare!" Amy scolded me, probably wondering what was going on.

"Hi Nat Cobra," I sneered, remembering who this was.

"It's _Natalie, _Daniel,"

"For the last time! It's Dan! D-A-N!" I shouted.

Within five seconds, we were screaming insults at each other. Some things never change.

**Hi! Was it bad? I feel like I didn't keep them IC enough. Sorry if it stunk. So review?**


	4. Author's note!

**Hi! Kate here! I just wanted to say to the guest who posted the commentson Atticus being Dan's best friend: I know! That was an OC of mine! It's a story! As in FAKE! So shut the heck up! Thanks to all my kind readers! And if u don't like my story, I couldn't care less! So for you guys who don'T know what I'm talking about, here is the comment.**

Guest 9/22/12 . chapter 1

ATTICUS is DAN'S best friemd get ur facts right


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! So first I wanted to apologize for the author's note. I realize that it was very rude of me to say that. And now I realize that Atticus has a brother named Jake, I just like that name, so sorry. I changed it to John, instead. Also I think Atticus is great, he just doesn't seem like the basketball type. Also I changed the Euros thing in ch3. I heard that in Soc class so sorry for that mistake. Sorry for all the trouble!**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Ian and I rolled our eyes at the immaturity of our siblings. I looked around and was surprised to see all the Cahills getting along. Reagan and Madison were talking to Ned and Ted, I think something along the lines of 'ballet is/ isn't a sport' Reagan was saying it was a sport, along with Ted, while Ned and Madison were saying it wasn't. And, shockingly, Hamilton and Sinead were actually talking without screaming insults at each other. We seemed… _normal._ Like a real family, Fiske would be proud, if you don't count Dan and Natalie, who were still yelling at each other.

Maybe this reunion wont be so bad after all…

**Sinead's P.O.V.**

Hamilton was telling me about his summer, apparently he won three gold medals for some running competition. I find that hot… NO! Bad Sinead! I can not possibly like the Dolt! The Dolt who caused my brothers to be handicap for two years! But, the way his blue eyes sparkle when he talks about sports, or the way he- Stop Sinead! Gosh, what is wrong with me.

**Hamilton's P.O.V.**

I was just explaining how I won a first place in a marathon in Kentucky when it seemed Sinead was getting a little distant. _I'm probably boring her _I thought, so I quickly changed the subject, " So what have you been up to?" I asked. She seemed to snap out of it and answered " Oh! Just, you know, studying, science fairs, the normal," she said, but she seemed a bit unsure of herself. "Cool," I answered. Out the corner of my eye, I could see our siblings had finished their debate and were whispering to each other, every once in a while, busting out laughing. _Oh no. _I remembered how Madison and Reagan had caught me sleep talking about Sinead. It's not my fault! She's perfect. Her soft auburn hair that smelled like lemons, or how her nose crinkles when she's thinking really hard, or how- Cut it out Ham! _She will never like you! Not after what you did to her brothers! _I think to myself. This thought slightly dampens my spirits. I sigh and continue listening to her talk about her life.

**Reagan's P.O.V.**

We- Ned, Ted, Madison and I- were talking about how our siblings love each other. We started plotting how to embarrass them in front of everyone. I'll admit, the Starling boys had some good ideas.

" First," one of them said, I can't tell them apart, " we need to get everyone in one room, without them killing each other," he said, casting a small glance at Dan and Natalie. Seriously, how long can two people fight?

"In that case, we'll need to wait for Jonah to get here," my twin said in a burst if wisdom.

"True, good call Madison, before we continue, I am Ned, not Ted," Ned told us.

"Thank you, that's less confusing," Madison and I said at the same time. I have a feeling that this actually might be a good reunion-Might.

**Amy's P.O.V.**

By now Ian and I had started an awkward conversation about our years'.

"And then," I told him, "Dan set the kitchen table on fire, Nellie still hasn't forgiven him," I finished, he started to laugh, and I laughed with him. He has a really nice laugh… No! Amy! We have been over this! Ugh! I quickly changed the conversation. "So what have you and Natalie been up to?" I asked.

"Well you know Natalie, shopping. I however have been keeping the family business," He politely answered.

"Sounds fun," I retorted.

"Yes, joyful, yet stressful,"

"Sorry to hear that," I answered him.

"Thank you, Love," Wow, Ian Kabra saying thank-you. Maybe he's changed.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Tell me if you think some of the characters aren't IC enough! Bye! **

**-Kate**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! Kate here! I just wanted to mention that I have not read Shatterproof so I'm just going to ignore that book.**

Amy's P.O.V.

Everyone had just stopped Dan and Natalie from fighting and was in the sitting room and was, well, sitting. Suddenly someone burst through the door. Yelling:

"Yo! Da Wiz is in da house!" It was Jonah. Everyone looked at him before going back to his or her conversations. Phoenix, Jonah's cousin, who had come in behind Jonah, started laughing at Jonah's expression. "Da Wiz never gets ignored!" We all rolled our eyes. He sat on the cough and started talking to his cousin. Since Ian and I were in an awkward silence decided to go talk to Jonah.

"I'm going to talk to Jonah," I said getting up. Was it just me or did he look sad when I said that?

Ian's P.O.V.

I saw Amy go and talk with that Janus idiot. I thought she was enjoying _our _conversation. I continued to glare at them. Luckily, Amy didn't notice. _Un_luckily, neither did he.

"Ian," Natalie said, coming over _Oh joy. _"Are you alright? You practically have smoke coming out of your ears." She said. I glared at her in response. She cast a knowing glance towards Amy and _him_. She smirked, rolling her eyes. "Green does not suite you, brother," she said before walking away. What was she implying? That I was jealous? Then I started thinking. _Was I jealous? _

Madison's P.O.V.

We-Ned, Ted, Reagan, and I- had a wonderful plan to embarrass our siblings.

"Hey everyone!" my twin calls out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

All of them started thinking. The boys looked scared, while the girls were considering it, which made the boys even more scared. All the girls agreed. All we needed were two boys, we had told the Starlings to not volunteer so it wouldn't look like we were planning something. Then, Ian stood up. Not long passed before Ham followed him. Probably just trying to impress Amy and Sinead. The boys were out numbered. We sat in a circle it was me, Ned, Jonah, Phoenix, Ian, Amy, Sinead, Natalie, Dan, Hamilton, Ted, Reagan, and back to me.

"I'll start," Dan said, before anyone could argue he pointed to Natalie. "Truth or dare?" he said with an evil smile. If Natalie was nervous, she didn't show it.

"Dare," she replied calmly.

"I dare you to not wear designer clothes for a week," she just gaped at him, hatred filling her eyes. When, she smirked.

"I don't have anything else to wear," she said, probably thinking she won. If I know Dan, and I do, he knew she would say that.

"You can wear some of Amy's clothes," he said. I swear, this kid is evil. She glared at him as Amy led her upstairs.

"So, who's next," Ham said.

"I'll go," Ned said.

Time to embarrass Ham.

Ned's P.O.V.

When Hamilton asked who wanted to go, I immediately offered.

"So Sinead," I began, " Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Perfect. I pretended to think.

"Do you think any of the Cahills from the gauntlet are 'hot'?" I then realized I sounded like a teenage girl. _Crap. _It was worth it when I saw all the color drain from Sinead's face.

"U-um w-well you s-see uh,"

"Sinead," Madison prodded, "you have to answer," That girl is smarter than I give her credit for. Wait! Were did _that _come from. She's a Dolt! She's just for the plan. I reversed my attention back to my sister, who was still stuttering over her words. She sighed, opening her mouth to speak. This would be good.

Ted's P.O.V.

I knew as soon as Sinead opened her mouth, that our part of the plan had worked. By now, everyone was leaning in, waiting for her answer.

"Yes," was all she said? Not even whom? Reagan, trying to get the plan to work, tried to get her to be more specific.

"Who? You have to tell us, you did choose truth,"

"But, Ned didn't include _who _in his question," I knew it would be harder to pull one over on an Ekat.

"Fine," Reagan retorted, "Take your turn," What? I sent a questioning look at Reagan. She just smiled. This girl confuses me.

Sinead's P.O.V.

I should've known my brothers would try something like this. I'm so glad I found a way around the question. I would die if Hamilton knew I liked him. The only people who know are Ned, Ted, and Amy. I would prefer just Amy. But we don't always get what we want in life. I decided the best thing to would be to just take my turn.

"Reagan," I began, pointing at Reagan, "What is the most girly thing you do?" she mumbled something I couldn't hear. "What was that? I couldn't understand. She glared at me, but she said:

"Ballet," I think everyone but Hamilton and Madison were shocked. Just then, Amy and Natalie came walking down the stairs. Well, Amy walked, Natalie stomped. She was wearing dark wash jeans, black flats, and a light yellow t-shirt. She actually looked pretty good. I could see Dan staring at her from the corner of my eye. _What's _that _about? _I thought.

" What'd we miss?" Amy asked.

Just when I was about to tell her whose turn it is, Hamilton decided to.

"It's Reagan's turn,"

"Actually," Reagan said, "It's getting pretty late, it's already midnight," we all agreed to go to bed. I trudged up the stairs to my room that Amy had showed me. I was between Ned and Ted. Hamilton was across from me; he was between Madison and Reagan. Phoenix was between Ned and Jonah and Natalie was between Madison and Ian. Dan and Amy were across from each other at the end of the hall. I walked into my bedroom. It had a queen-sized bed, pale yellow walls, and two windows, looking out across the backyard. There was a walk-in closet and a large dresser. It was, over all, very nice. I walked to my bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.

**How was it? Sorry if I was totally off with Jonah, I don't know much about 'gangster talk'** **whoever comments first gets to decide how Ian and Amy get together! I'll tell you if your first and you can PM me. Thanks! 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! So I'm sorry for not updating. I have had a lot of homework. So thanks for all my reviews. And I will most likely get Amy and Ian together in the next chapter. Tell me if you think I should wait longer.**

**Disclaimer: I- sadly- do not own the 39 clues, target, Old Navy, Prada, or Gucci.**

Reagan's P.O.V.

Madison and I were walking towards Ted's room, to come up with a better plan. I was just about to knock, when the door opened and I was dragged inside. I looked around and saw both the Starling brothers were inside. Ted was standing by the door-he was most likely the one who pulled us in- and Ned was sitting on the bed.

"What the heck?" Maddie whisper-yelled.

"What about-" Ned started.

"-The plan? You could've still embarrassed your brother!" Ted finished.

"But there's no point in embarrassing only _one _of them! Reagan probably _saved _the plan! We could just come up with a foolproof plan! Like show everyone recordings of them sleep-talking about each other. No need to be mean to her! So if that's what you're going to do than you might as well shut-up," My sister said. I could tell she was mad. Very mad. I just looked down.

"Sorry," the boys said. And I could tell they were.

"Whatever, why don't we not only show everyone the recording, but tell everyone their darkest secrets," I said with an evil smirk. We all smiled, thinking of how many secrets our siblings had.

This will be awesome.

Ned's P.O.V.

After changing into my pajamas I went straight to my brother's room. I walked in to see him sitting at his desk.

"Why couldn't they just stick to the plan?" Ted ranted, standing up. Before I could answer we heard two doors open and close, so softly it's a wonder we heard it at all. I saw two shadows under the door: the girls. Ted threw open the door, pulling them in while I sat on his bed. Both girls fell on the ground.

"What the heck?" Madison says in a fierce whisper.

"What about-" I began.

"-The plan? You could've still embarrassed your brother!" Ted finished. Madison looked like she would kill us any second. That's when she got really mad.

"But there's no point in embarrassing only _one _of them! Reagan probably _saved _the plan! We could just come up with a foolproof plan! Like show everyone recordings of them sleep-talking about each other. No need to be mean to her! So if that's what you're going to do than you might as well shut-up," She yelled. I'm seriously wondering how no one heard her. I started to feel ashamed. We _were _a bit hard on her. Ted and I looked down.

"Sorry," we both answered.

"Whatever, why don't we not only show everyone the recording, but tell everyone their darkest secrets," Reagan said with an evil smirk. We all started smiling evilly at each other.

I can't wait to see Sinead's face.

Sinead's P.O.V.

I walked to Amy's room. I had just woken up after only ten minutes and I needed to talk to her about this whole Hamilton crush thing. I could hear whispers coming from Ted's room. _Ned and Ted are probably just experimenting_ I thought. I was at my best friend's door by now. I softly knocked_, _hoping she could help me. Amy opened the door within a few seconds. She had her red hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing white pajama shorts, a blue tank top, and a dark blue sweatshirt. She ushered me in. She sat on her bed while I sat on a small chair.

"What's up?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"I need your help with Hamilton,"

Amy's P.O.V.

I walked to my room, knowing I would not be getting to sleep any time soon. Sitting on a soft, pale blue chair I looked around at the familiar room. My walls were a pale green, which looked nice against the white carpet. One of the far walls was covered in a bookshelf that was filled with all my favorites. On another wall were two doors, leading to my bathroom and walk in closet. Above my queen-sized bed was a large window, letting me see the backyard. Suddenly, I heard a faint knock at my door. Opening it, I saw Sinead, looking a bit upset. I quickly motioned for her to come in. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I looked at my friend. I was worried what she was going to say.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need your help with Hamilton," She answered. Wow…not what I was expecting.

"What?" I asked, completely bewildered.

"How do I get him to notice me? I mean… I like him, how do I know if he likes me?"

"Well, you could always ask, I'm sure-"

"I am not asking him that! What? You want me to go up to him and say 'Hi Hamilton! I talk in my sleep about you and I really like you! Do you like me?' No! That is not going to happen,"

"Okay, why don't you just try to become good friends with him and take it from there,"

"Yeah," she said, nodding, "That's a good idea. Thanks Amy. I'm going to let you get some sleep," she came up and hugged me, walking back to her room. I sighed. At least she might get some sleep. I collapsed on my bed, surprisingly, falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hamilton's P.O.V.

It was five A.M. and I was running laps around the mansion. I was on my twelfth lap when I saw someone come out the front door. Sinead.

"Hey Hamilton," she called jogging toward me.

"Hi," I answered.

"Want to help me in the lab?" she asked suddenly. "I can't quite figure out the top speed the human body is capable of. I don't know any Ekatrinas who are fast enough and you're the nicest of all my Tomas friends," she said. She thinks I'm nice? She doesn't hate me? She doesn't hate me. SHE DOESN'T HATE ME! Score one for Ham. Then I realize I didn't answer her.

"Um, yeah. Sounds like fun," I answered, trying not to sound too excited.

"Great, come on," she said, grabbing my arm. This is the perfect opportunity to get her to like me.

Awesome.

Ian's P.O.V.

It was approximately six A.M. and I had just finished getting ready. As I was walking downstairs, I happened to stumble across Amy.

"O-oh, hi Ian," she greeted, stuttering.

"Good morning Love,"

"Don't call me love!" she protested.

"No problem love," I replied. She sighed.

"Never mind," I smirked.

"So when is breakfast?" I asked.

"I'll go make it, please don't let Dan near the kitchen," she responded.

"Okay Love," I called after her as she walked down the hall.

"Don't call me Love!" she yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled, walking to wake up my sister.

Natalie's P.O.V.

I awoke to Ian calling my name from the doorway.

"Natalie. Natalie! NATALIE!" he yelled, clearly annoyed.

"Yes brother?" I answered. I was quite discouraged that I was going to be spending multiple months with Daniel and the colorblind peasant.

"It is time to get up. Breakfast is in an hour," he said. He sounded very frustrated. An hour? How am I supposed to get ready in an hour? I mentioned this problem to Ian.

"Just get ready," he answered, taking a deep breath. I got up and changed from my purple silk pajamas to horrid black leggings, a yellow sundress, and the same black flats from yesterday with my hair down. **(See the outfit on my profile- copy and paste into the search bar)** All from either Old Navy or target. Not a single Prada or Gucci. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How could someone wear this? I might as well go downstairs.

I am going to kill Daniel.

Amy's P.O.V.

I had just finished making everyone breakfast. I had make pancakes, toast, omelets, and put out a pitcher of orange juice. I still can't believe Uncle Fiske and Nellie left us here without supervision and a house full of Cahills. Uncle Fiske is at some Madrigal Meetings abroad and Nellie is at some French cooking school. I mean, really? We could blow up the house! We could stage a giant fight! We could even murder each other! We are Cahills!

We could do anything.

**So what do you think? Please review if you have time. Sorry for any oc-ness. Love ya!**

**-Kate**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! I just thought of this for no reason so… yeah. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Madison's P.O.V.

Everyone was in the living room basically doing nothing.

"I'm bored," Dan suddenly yelled. Then, he got an evil smile on his face, "Let's play truth or dare!" he yelled. This time, everyone but Sinead and Ham agreed.

"I'll go first," Reagan offered. Everyone agreed. I knew we weren't going to use truth or dare for the plan, so I wondered what she would do. "Dan, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Ninja Masters always choose dare," we all rolled our eyes at that comment.

"I dare you to go out side, in only your boxers, and yell 'Unicorns are real' while running up and down the block for ten minutes," This would be hilarious.

Dan's P.O.V.

I was wearing nothing but my boxers and I'm about to go outside. I sighed as I saw Reagan pull out a video camera. Taking a deep breath, I ran outside and started yelling.

"UNICORNS ARE REAL! UNICORNS ARE REAL!" over and over again for the next ten minutes. I went inside and put my clothes back on. That was horrible. We all sat down again and most of my relatives were stifling laughs.

"Madison," I said pointing at her, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," Perfect.

"I dare you, Reagan, and Natalie to enter a beauty pageant,"

"WHAT?!" the Holt girls screamed.

"I said-"

"Don't repeat it!" Madison yelled, "You can not possibly, make me do that! It would be a disgrace on the name of the Holts! You-" She suddenly stopped and fell backwards, a dart sticking out of her arm. Reagan ran to help her sister and also fell with a dart in her leg. We all turned to look at Natalie.

"What?" she asked, smirking, "They were becoming quite irritating," I'll admit, while it's creepy that she shot them with darts, she probably saved my life. Ted and Ned sighed.

"We'll take-" one started, I'm not sure which.

"-Them to there rooms," the other finished. Ham looked suspicious.

"Why you?" he asked them. They just shrugged.

"No reason," they both said, picking the girls up.

That was… weird.

Ned's P.O.V.

Ted and I walked upstairs, holding the girls. I walked into Madison's room and put her on her bed, looking down at her. I'll admit, it was pretty cool how she yelled at everyone without even worrying about the consequences. Wait why am I thinking this? Shut up Ned! Ugh! I shook my head and sat down in the chair beside Madison's bed. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

Ted's P.O.V.

I carried Reagan to her room, which was across from mine. I laid her down on her bed. She gave Dan a pretty cool dare. She's smarter than people realize. Wait.

What am I saying? I decided to just ignore that thought and go read in my room.

Amy's P.O.V.

After the Starling brothers took the Holt girls upstairs we continued the game.

"I'll go," Sinead offered. We all agreed. "Jonah, truth or dare?"

"Da Wiz chooses dare," He answered.

"Don't use gangster talk for the rest of the reunion,"

"Crap you," he said. "Dan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" my immature brother yelled. Jonah thought for a minute.

"Kiss Natalie," he said with an evil smirk. My brother and Natalie both paled.

"WHAT!?" they screamed.

"You heard me! Now go! Into the closet!" He retorted. They both had to be carried to the hall closet by Hamilton. It's lucky that Ian took Natalie's dart gun while she was still shocked.

"I'm going to go check on Madison and Reagan," I say, standing up.

"I'll come with you Love," Ian said, also standing.

"Don't call me love!" I said. Since I wasn't watching where I was going, I ended up tripping over Sinead's large science book she was reading before we started the game. As I was falling, Ian grabbed my hand, bringing him down with me. As we fell, he landed on top of me… our lips together.

He was kissing me.

Natalie's P.O.V.

Daniel and I were stuck in a closet for who knows how long. I sighed.

"Daniel-" I started.

"It's Dan! D-A-N Dan! Get it right Nat Cobra!" He yelled.

"Natalie Kabra, Daniel, Natalie Kabra," I was getting very irritated by now.

"Tell you what," he began, "if you call me Dan, I'll call you Natalie. Deal?" I will admit, he does have a tempting offer.

"You have a deal," I answered, shaking his hand.

"So…" Then he did the completely unexpected. I never thought he actually would.

He kissed me.

And even more surprising,

I found myself kissing back.

~~~~~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~

Madison's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around. I was in my room. _How the heck did I get in my room? _Then my eyes landed on Ned. He was asleep in the chair by my bed. _He must have brought me up here. _I started to shake his arm.

"Ned. Ned! NED!" I yelled. Man this guy can sleep.

"Huh? What?" Apparently he was awake.

"Hi Ned," I said, trying to be cheerful. Wait why am I trying to be nice to the Ekat? I shook this off and looked at him.

"Oh. Uh, Hi Madison," he answered, avoiding my eyes.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Honestly, I was hoping what I remembered was a dream.

"Well, Dan dared you, Reagan, and Natalie to enter a beauty pageant. And you started yelling at him then Natalie shot you and Reagan with darts. You've been out for about thirty minutes,"

"I am going to kill both of them," Ned just smiled.

**Hope you liked it! First to review get to pick how Hamilton and Sinead get together. Five reviews for an update. **** ~Kate**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I think the first part of the beauty pageant will be in this chapter. I don't know. I don't really plan… Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**

Amy's P.O.V.

All of us except Reagan, Madison, Natalie, Sinead, and Hamilton were sitting in the crowd facing a stage that was covered in pink. Yeah, today is the beauty pageant. Madison had to be carried to the car by her brother. He now is at home with a black eye. Sinead stayed behindto finish some lab experiment. We were all in the third row, the order was: Me Dan Ian Ned Ted Jonah Phoenix. The first part was when all the girls come out at once and are introduced. There are three other girls in the pageant, all blond with blue eyes wearing too much makeup. The three Cahill girls step out, wearing this- beauty_pagent/set?id= 61401666 they all looked very pretty. Even though she was convincingly smiling, I could tell Madison was thinking of ways she could kill Dan. Reagan looked like she didn't care, while Natalie looked like she was having the time of her life. A smile lit up her face, like a child on Christmas morning. Every girl there would show they could look pretty now; answer questions next, and then have a talent they can show everyone.

"Everyone welcome, Natasha! Meagan! Emily! Natalie! Reagan! And Madison! Let's give them a round of applause!" Everyone started clapping softly and I think I even saw the mom of one girl crying. People take this way too seriously.

"Okay everyone! We are going to start with questions. Natasha, if you could be anyone for a day, who would it be, and why?"

"I would be someone pretty and rich and famous. Because I'm already pretty, when I win this pageant I'll be rich, and I deserve to be famous,"

"Okaaay. Meagan! If you could have one wish, what would it be and why?"

"To be able to get a cat."

"Why?"

"I like cats. Too bad I'm allergic."

"Uh-huh. Emily, if you could meet any historical figure, who?

"Probably Mozart, I love music and playing the piano,"

"Wonderful. Natalie, how do you spend your spare time?" This should be interesting.

"Oh, I spend a lot of time with…family. And helping people with their style choices." She actually answered that question very well. The weirdest part, it's true.

"Reagan, if you could go back to any day of your life, what day and why?"

"Probably when the Packers made it to the Super bowl in 2010 **(I am a Bears fan myself)**, my family are from Wisconsin and all are really into sports." Typical Holt. Not in a bad way or anything.

"Madison, what do you think of school?" her eyes were as big as saucers. Everyone knows Holts hate school. This is bad.

"Um, well, in my opinion, school isn't the best but, it is important and needed for a good future." All Cahills were gaping at her. She said a downright lie and still got away with it. And who said Holts weren't smart.

Sinead's POV

I looked outside my rather large window to see if I could see any one. I couldn't. Perfect. I had the entire _Sherlock Holmes _series under one arm and reached out to grab a tree limb with the other. There was a large Elm tree just outside my window and it was my favorite place to read.

I had only been reading for a few minutes before I saw Hamilton jogging around the mansion. Brushing it off I returned to my book, only to look up again when Hamilton started doing pull-ups on one of the lower branches. Apparently, he weighed too much and was soon on the ground with a large part of the tree next to him. Typical Holt. That is when I come to a startling conclusion: That was my way down. I can't leave the way I got up here because the branches are too weak there, and the branch he took off was the lowest and even that was a good nine feet above the ground.

"Is that you, Sinead?" he said, finally noticing me. I sighed, knowing this would take some explaining.

"Yeah,"

"How did you get up there?" He honestly did look confused. He looked cute when he's confused-STOP SINEAD! Focus on the problem at hand!

"My bedroom window…"

"Uh huh, and how are you going to get down?"

"That branch you broke off is my usual way down. So I have no clue how." He seemed to consider this for a minute.

"Jump," I gawked at him. Was he crazy?

"Are you crazy?"

"I'll catch you. It's the least I could do, I am the reason you're stranded up there." I thought this over. There were multiple things that could go wrong, he could not catch me, we could end up in a very awkward position, or I could ruin one or more of my books. Sadly, it's a risk I don't really get a choice but to take.

"Promise you'll catch me?"

"Cross my heart," he answered, making a little 'x' sign over his heart. I nodded and…

J

U

M

P

E

D

I was greeted my two muscular arms wrapping around my waist, stopping me from hitting the ground.

"You okay?" he asked setting me down but not taking his hands from my waist. I nodded, and then focused my attention on our situation.

"Um, Hamilton?"

"Yeah?" I nodded to his hands. Both blushing, we scrambled away from each other.

"Sorry,"

"No problem." He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. He slowly leaned down, pecking his lips to mine. It ended faster than I would have thought possible, and was gone even faster.

He kissed me.

HE KISSED ME! I started doing a very embarrassing happy dance that I am very glad he was not able too see. Nothing could ruin this.

**I am so sorry it took so long. But at least I got Hamead in there. Thank you for being patient with me, thank you again! ~Kate**


End file.
